Pure into madess
by GoddessOfZombies
Summary: This is if Roxann was there when the kishin was born again! first its at the death room and so forth. Remember if you know her you will know she goes mad! And so enjoy and bewarned this is madness your entering not a playground... welcome to the story...
1. Chapter 1

Lord death wields a death scythe- one step into utter darkness?

I feel it. I've felt it for so long. I want to fight back- kill the madness that gave me my curse or just kill myself. It wouldn't make a difference. Here he comes… falling from the sky. I cower behind the platform with Kid and Azusa. I fight the madness as it reaches Lord Death.

He breaks the ground with his fall. He looks around and I duck lower for if I saw him I would go mad.

Lord Death and Asura speak about hello and recklessness. I would have heard more but I'm not that calm.

_This is the battle of gods Monster…Only one will rise and the other shall fall. __**Keep your head up my girl. Aiden and I are here for you… **__but for how long?_

Lord Death spins Sprit like Maka does. I can already hear the faint angry in his old voice awakening.

I see their souls, powerful, and dangerous souls! The bright light, trying not to blink and the rush of wind flying past us.

"I don't understand this neither one of them has made a move yet." Kid said with Liz and Patty cross at his chest.

"Look closely… the fights begun." Azusa vice was calm yet shaky. The wind died down but I knew it would re-turn.

Asura weapon came out. I fell back not wanting to move but was sadly helped up then held in Kids arms.

The blast went flying to Lord Death I tried to look away but the madness didn't let me. Lord Death absorbed the blast in his hand. Then it was his turn. Scythe back a moment of nothing then he lunged forward. He sliest his head but he bent back. It was too much to explain but Asura dodged every attack Lord Death gave. He slices his stomach than again splitting Asura in two.

"He did it." Azusa announced.

"Fools!" Excalibur was calm standing in the front row of the epic battle of gods.

"NO! He didn't!" I yelled hoping not to be heard from Azusa. "Only a mere illusion." I twitched.

The illusion faded then we all looked up to the real deal. Asura pressed his magic down on Lord Death. Lord Death quickly faired back with his magic pushing up slowly, still pushing up! Almost there. A little more! Asura used his weapon and blasted through the magic sending Lord Death down.

A huge explosion the rush of wind came back. I didn't block I was ready to die from madness. Excalibur just stood there…my madness gave me an idea. A stupid idea but an idea.

"Come on dad!" Kid cheered for his father. I saw Asura look down on us then back to the explosion. I stood up and then sat down next to Excalibur. "What are you doing?" Kid asked.

I smiled in madness but tried to make it look like it was okay. I turned back to the fight.

Lord Death sprung out of the dust slicing Asura but the poor damn idiot moved in time. After a couple sliest from Lord Death Asura glided down and there was a thump. I shook and twitched but still fought.

I heard Asura say he wanted to talk about the past.

_**Hold on…**__ Everything will be fine. Right Monster? __**Yes, it will. I see a great future and happiness across the world.**__ I don't think there will be. __**Why do you say that? **__Because if you could be me for a day with madness you would want to die. __**You want to die…. That's only madness! Don't let it win and take over! Aiden and I are fighting for you as well!**_

I took Excalibur souls to help fight the madness. It was messed up and what seemed to be on crack but helping. I calmed with madness then keep fighting.

Lord Death heard enough than swung and reaper chopped sending Asura down. The wind blast made my hair fly back but I stood as tall as Excalibur.

I heard something about imagining. I could live without it but that's me. I was never allowed to imagine. My thoughts could hurt people. To me it was pointless, to Asura nothing but to children their childhood lives. If it goes into fear… It's the same for me but a monster in the closet for a child. I twitched more and bit my bottom lip. Fear it's nothing…but Asura and I are only two. There are more with fear but in a good imagination fear is beaten.

Asura rose from his hole. I got a look at him. I jerked forward then twitched I need something to do… so I started to scratch my left arm.

Lord Death and Sprit used soul resonance. There was a force in me to jump in front of Asura, a force that led me to help him. We had the some opinion on two things but why?

"Asura your time is up!" I heard the angry old voice of Lord Death lunging forward to attack Asura. He block Lord Death's kishin hunter with magic. The magic broke and Asura went flying back. He landed on his feet sadly. He had lost an arm than grew it back.

The madness took me I shot and yelled "Come on Lord Death show this jackass why we call you Lord Death!" That was stupid. But the look on my face gave Lord Death breathe of why I did it. Asura stared at me. "Damn right!"

I was wrapped in scarves then pulled to Asura. I saw Azusa hold Kid back and Lord Death was thinking. He couldn't hurt Asura without me in the way. "Madness… you are filled with it… I may have to keep you alive just to watch." I gave him the evil eyes.

"I've been to hell and back…. you can't hurt me." He threw me down and Lord Death attacked but he missed only shedding a layer of skin.

I reject Kids hold then went back too sitting next to Excalibur scratching my left arm.

Kid and Azusa stood on the platform behind Excalibur and me. We all heard Asura say he's stopped imagining, how cares if he ever started or is stopping it's only you not the world. Lord Death finished their conversation yet still kept going by trying to kill Asura only to break his crosses. He used his reaper chop hand and kept hitting Asura from the sky over and over again.

The two still fought, Asura blasted and Lord Death blocked.

"The true peace is madness old man." Asura was looking me when he said that it was worst because my pale arm was red with scratches. Both Lord Death and Asura attacked.

Again the wind rush whistling past us as it dragged Kid and Azusa back a few feet and Liz cried "What's going on Kid?!" I looked back I was still in the same spot but that was my scared friend who cried those words and she has a little sister who knows and somewhat understands what's going on at this moment.

I looked over to Kid; it looked as if he was ready to cry. He wanted alongside his dad but Kid would be dead and fast and Azusa all her will power to stay here and not jump into action.

The smoke cleared and the two gods came into clear. They wanted it to end right then and there. Lord Death with a flick Sprit went from small to huge. And I know I heard something a threat.

Asura turned his weapon to us. I stood up ready. _I'll see you soon Monster, Aiden. __**No, live!**_

Asura blasted, I grinned sky high… Lord Death went in front of us.

The mighty explosion made us scatter. Soon the red smoke cleared. I saw Kid looking for his dad. I went mad on my arm. I looked to see a hole in the wall. I knew Monster and Aiden were happy I was a live. Kid knelt down to his father. Asura came forward.

He laughed I wanted to kill him! My mind raced as he spoke with Excalibur about love. "He loved his father! You something you will never understand you jackass!" I yelled raging my voice from madness to sanity. If I fought longer I would loss it and end up killing myself.

"Poor girl." He spoke. "Love is nothing to us people with madness so you should know now before you-."  
"You know I honestly thought we had stuff in common! But hell no! I love the reaper boy and you may not want admitted it but you love too!" I twitching and stammering on the words.

"Fool!" We turned to Excalibur. "You know honor and justices are one of many things needed rule this world."

"He was too weak and had too much love." Something clicked in his head and he scream. That made me screams. I lost it dying, hoping for the better. "I must fix this!" He flies out gracefully.

"Fool." Excalibur whispered next to me. "You did the right thing and you may use my soul until this is over if you like." I looked at from my sad state. I wanted to say something but nothing came out.

I looked at what happened. Everything came down at once this raced, smoke cleared and I screamed. I felt an arm around me it wasn't Kid's or Liz's or Patty's it was the weak Azusa. I hugged her tight at this time I didn't want to let go. We let go and I heard her whisper it will be okay. "That's a lie!"


	2. Chapter 2

Asura wakes- to the end of the world?

I feel it Arcane is dead and this beam of red light is him transforming.

I turn in madness. I see nurses taking care of Lord Death and Sprit then I see my friends worried as hell has just rose from the core of earth. "Not good, not at all." Liz said almost in a little ball.

"What is that thing?" Kid asked. I got up and lend agency the broke wall listening to their conversation.  
"A bearer." Excalibur walked up. Kid turned in fear yet was brave and repeated what was said. Excalibur said to was too protected because he was badly hurt when he fought with Lord Death. I twitched as they talked about how the madness would still continue as he slept. I looked down wanting to fell. But I saw Kids eyes and pulled away from the open space.

I looked at Kids face I knew he was going to do. He called Liz and Patty and they transformed. "No, Kid!" I ran up and twitched. He smiled. I closed my eyes an accessory to sadness slid down my cheek. He kissed me. "Come back alive." I said stepping back for him to get out into the bearer.

"As a grim reaper I will protect this world." He promised and flew off and ran after almost felling off. I laughed to madness as I whipped away the accessory I have yet to know.

I heard Azusa yell at Kid to come back. "You gonna ran in there without a meister. What good will that do?" Excalibur asked holding his cane up to stop her from running after him. I saw sadness in her eyes but she was going to be brave.

I looked down a saw I flash go in…_Black*star. _Then Kid. Only a moment later Maka. I slide down and held myself. _Their all in there! That thing! I swear if they don't come out I'll kick the emo out of Asura! __**Don't make promises you can't keep….**__ They will come out. __**Now take the pill the nurse wants you to take.**_I looked up. The madness pill that would only work for 20 minutes on me then I had to take more but what I really need was the needle Dr. Stein made. It was locked up and only he had the key….

The force of wind stopped. All was calm and silent. I felt the tense and kicked a piece of the wall over the edge. I took the pill fast then sat on the edge rocking back and forth.

I felt their souls. They fought together as one. All was going will I feel it only a tiny bit though the madness was dying! Then something hit. It died. Not the kishin but a friend? Not a lot of time into the fight they were doing so well and then poof! I did something I wouldn't do. I prayed. I don't believe in god because the god I know has failed so I prayed to the fake one. I asked if he could help. In some odd way?

Sid and BJ have entered the room at this time I was taking another pill. "What is it?" BJ asked looking down.

"A bearer we think it's similar to the Death room." Azusa answered.

They spoke more than Excalibur came in. "Fool! What do you use your eyes for decoration?"

They went on about how we still had a chance. "I'll believe it when I see it." I said calmly with a bit of madness left. Normally those pills would work for an hour but for me well in need so much I could die for taking so much.

"Don't mind her she's only in a recover for madness." I looked up to BJ. I shot him a dirty look. He stepped back in fear. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know you heard that." He apologised. I shook my head and just because I didn't want to kill I put in another pill.

Conversations led on and on I grew bored and started to walk around in circles still popping in pills going into madness the works of a girl with many flaws.

I heard a conversation an interesting one about me? I listened and walked.

"She does have the witch power of her sister and a Death Scythe."  
"If she didn't have madness maybe she could defeat him?"

"My curse is my blessing. I am strong with it but stronger without!" Took another pill and gave a smiled out of my strongest will.

Something was happening, something bad to Soul and Maka. I wanted to go down there and help! But I couldn't even with a Death Scythe. And Monster and Aiden wouldn't like that. So now I have to trust that I will see them again. I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Sink or swim?!-The men who transcend the gods?

"I wish I knew what was going on in there." Sid said which caught my ears. I wasn't taking a pill so I answered madly.

"Easy! With my super amazing power I know that Soul and Maka down and Kid and Black*star are well fighting of the kishin... But for how looong is my question?" My voice was happy! I hated it. I wish I knew what Monster and Aiden were doing.

(Monsters POV)

I sit here with Aiden hoping for the best with Roxann. I've been her only friend then came Aiden then all the wonderful people she now calls friends. First I was a thought some for her to talk too. After a while I became real. My name is Monster because she had this thing with monsters that were really cool and all the other girls thought she was creepy. I didn't let that get in her way. I told how she should feel at the best and worst times. The middle part was all her. She's strong and brave now but before a wreck. She used to never look in mirror because her mother and sister call her fat and ugly. So Roxann had very low selfness-steam. Then I came and things became better.

Aiden was never the new to be cool so he stayed with her. "Monster what's going now? Is she okay?" He made me smile softly.

"She is going mad and doesn't want to take the pills anymore. She knows the death of have one to many."

"And those people are okay with it? She's going mad. We have to help somehow!"

"The best we can do is sit, wait, watch and give her our souls to use."

(Roxann's POV)

"Some yelled Kid!" I shot up from the edge almost falling over.

"That's only madness."

"NO! I – i- don't think it is! I think something happened and Kid is…" I say a word no more. I just sat back down and wept. That's what my sadness led me to do. Cry. It makes me feel humane.

Minutes went on.

Sid and Sprit talked about a crack in Lord Death's mask. I wanted to huge that pervert but that would seem odd.

I zoned out then came back with FOOL! From Excalibur.

"Fool! Silence. I require a cup of tea before I dined to answer that." He had a cat on his belly!

"How about a cup of coffee?" BJ I asked.

"FOOL! I said tea and I mean tea." He had his cane in the air. Fell laughing then stopped at Dr. Steins voice.

"Crona!" I ran up and hugged him. "You're not dead! They're not dead but badly hurt!" I whispered. I saw the needle in Dr. Stein's hand. I let go and walked right up to him. If he put that in me I would be out cold and at this rate for least a week minimum. "Not until my friends are out of that thing!" I barked in his face. He placed it down.

They spoke more and I was ready to fell off my edge seat. A light shock came to me. I turned and knock the needle out of Dr. Stein's hand making it break and splatter on the ground. "Not until they're out!" I said through my teeth.

"Yup!" I agreed with Stein because if something did happen to the kishin we would know.

"You're wrong." Crona didn't agree with Azusa. We looked. "That's not what she needs… Makas strength doesn't come from some technique." I agreed with Crona by nodding at every word he said. it was time for me to take a pill but I didn't.

"I don't understand what you're saying?" Maria spoke and I looked at her smiling on ear to the other as my bangs flopped over. "Is there something else she can use?" Maria asked.

"It's something different, something in here." He had his hand on his heart I put my hand on my heart too and my smile faded away. I saw him blush a little and it was a bit cute.

"Crona is right about that." We all looked at Lord Death being help raised by Justin and Excalibur just stood there…. Wait when did Justin come?

"Look who's awake" Sprit said.

"I am back baby!" Lord Death's cartoony voice made me laugh I almost fell out.

"You all understand what I am talking about now." I looked at Crona. I put my hand in the air.

"I do! Ohhhh- I do. I understand, I do, I do! Her technique is her!" I was filled with madness of a child yet ready to crack into pieces.

We all were silent….

A long time past we stood or sat without a word not even me who went mad!

I looked down a bright blue light, a silent whisper turning into an earthquake.

We cheered in happiness and saw the human souls. It was beautiful to see, the sky went from red to blue. I felt a huge chunk of my madness disappear. I looked down. Maka stood tall, and the other went around Soul. I turned to everyone in was given the nod and my cries came back.

I jumped down ripping off my weapon as the wings flew me down. I landed than ran to them. I hugged Kid from behind. I let go then then he picked me up in a hug than spun me round. Maka jumped down a Black*star caught her. I was the first to hug her tell her it was amazing. My friends were safe, I didn't let the madness kill me and I wasn't dreaming or the hug Black*star gave me would have hurt. We were alive.

I lied down in bed. Dr. Stein gave me the needle as Kid held me down. I would a wake in a week and see my brave friends.

_They did it! __**Yes, they did so what did I tell you. I was right!**__ One week I will be with you. __**Yeah, one week.**_

"I don't think one week will be enough time." I stood in the door way of the room Monster and Aiden use to see what I am doing. Their faces lit up with joy. I cried in sadness. But Monster being smarter than me told me that those are not sadness tears there happy tears.

The word is bravery


End file.
